


Crimson Days

by nightstrike



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Its really gay, actaully the whole second half of the fic is siren and namora fucking, its really sweet like you will get a tooth ache, mute characters, my gf said i should post it so she can read it all the time lol, oh and smut, really late crimson days fic, some swering, useing light to get your partner to orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightstrike/pseuds/nightstrike
Summary: Namora and Siren have a very fun and eventful Crimson days with their crimson bonds





	Crimson Days

“ THIS IS WHAT LOVE SOUNDS LIKE” the booming voice of Lord Shaxx sounded all round the Crucible arena. Namora landed gracefully on the earthy ground with a soft thud, the void energy still curling off her as she jogged over to Siren. Namoras Exo companion was still radiating her light of her body as well. Though instead of the the icy chill yet still somehow inviting void energy that coiled off Namora, Sirens light was fiery solar energy. The flames still licked off of Sirens cloak and armor, as she transmatted her helmet away, her optics were still fiery from the using the golden gun not even seconds ago. Namora had Orion transmat her own helm off as she ran over to her Crimson Bond, grabbed her golden face and pressed their faces together in a passionate kiss that Siren leaned into, one hand on the awoken woman’s hip and the other on the small of her back, Namora hand moved her hands to rest on Sirens shoulders, fingers gripping the fur on the back of her cloak. The two hunters excess light left over from using their subclasses explode back to life in a breathtaking explosion of fiery orange and royal purple. Namora and Siren only broke apart when they heard Shaxx’s boisterous voice ring out across the arena once again. 

“NOW THAT'S WHAT LOVE LOOKS, BUT GUARDIANS PLEASE, WE HAVE MORE CRIMSON DAYS MATCHES TO ATTEND TO HERE, MAY I SUGGEST GOING TO ONE OF YOUR ROOMS BACK ON TOWER?” Namora blushed a deep bright purple at what Shaxx was hinting at while, steam started to escape from Sirens face vents. 

‘Meet in my room in 2 hours?’ signed Siren. Namora blushed even more but swiftly nodded and gave a thumbs up before having Orion transmat her back to her ship the “ Death Knight”. Back in orbit and heading back to the tower from the dead cliffs, Namoras lilac checks still retained a light purple glow. Once back in the hanger she made her way towards the center of the tower where the guardians usually roomed. She was promptly stopped by a chipper staticy voice.

“ Oooooh hey Namora, how are you,I caught the final round of you and Sirens crimson days match, gotta little steamy there at end, wouldn't you agree” teased Cayde as he strutted his way over to Namora her flush getting brighter but her expression becoming one of annoyance. 

‘Gee Cayde don't you have a certain blue commander that you need to go fuck the brains out of’ signed Namora her face completely dead pan as Orion translated it for her very loudly, everyone in the hanger turned their heads. Amanda fell off her workbench, trying suppress a deep hearted cackle as steam began to trail out of Cayde's face vents as he retreated to his corner of the hanger, pulling his hood over his face even more. Namora, fully satisfied with the outcome of the situation continued to make her way to her room. 

Once inside her small yet cozy living space she transmatted of her remaining armor, she found a loose fitting button up top and put that on over her undershirt, and some good old comfy pants. She paced around her room nervously, waiting until Orion spoke up about an hour later.

“Namora, Siren is calling you to her room.” Namora was out of her room faster then she would be in a dangerous situation and rushed down the hall to sirens room she didn't even rap her fist to the door before opened. The door slid open with a smooth mechanical shhtik revealing a mostly dark room with the wall lights only marginally turned on, giving the room a very cozy and romantic feel. In the center of the room on the fairly large bed layed Siren. She was lounging lazily yet somehow still seductively in the middle of her bed. The majority of her lovely gold and white metal body was on display considering the garb she was wearing. Siren was dressed in opaque white stockings with flowery gold accents and lace that stopped about mid thigh. The stockings were connected to pastel gold garter belt that was trimmed in very light and elegant lance. Sirens bra was the same elegant pastel gold color and was mostly just lace, that allowed a excellent view of her gray silicone breasts.

Namora stood at the foot of the bed , just drinking in the absolute perfection that was Siren. After a few moments Namora slowly raises her hands to speak.

‘By the Traveler, you are the most stunning thing I have ever seen in my never ending life.’ Namora has a light lavender blush on her periwinkle cheeks but her teal eyes are fully of fiery intensity. Sirens mouth and face vents let out a long stream of steam

‘Oh stop, its you whos the stunning one, with your glowing skin and firefly eyes, signed Siren as she adjusted her position on the bed so her back was on the head board. Namora shook her head and peeled off her flannel, leaving her upper body only covered by a plain black sports bra. Namoras cheeks are now glowing a pleasant purple color as she crawls onto the bed so that her body is resting lightly on top of Sirens. 

‘Siren your eyes are like mini stars and the metal that makes up your skin is more magnificent than the exterior of the Leviathan’. Sirens face begins to expel smoke but is stopped by Namora pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Siren melts into the kiss and lets out a staicy moan. Siren presses her soft silicon tongue pass Namoras lips, chapped and purple, that parted easily and willingly. 

The kiss lasted a few minutes, till Namora unfortunately had to break it for air. Namora moved herself so that she was straddling Siren, instead of laying on her

‘Do you want to get to the fun stuff now my love?’ asked Namora, giving siren one of her classic half lidded loving smiles. Siren releases a puff of steam in response and holds up her hands to respond

‘Oh god yes, I have been ready since that kiss on the battlefield.’ that was all the conformation Namora needed to get to work. Namora started to kiss sirens mouth before going to her neck and planting little tender kisses and nibbling slightly on the soft silicone strips. Siren was letting out little staticy moans that were absolute music to Namoras ears. Namoras hands were working their way under Sirens garter belt and soon found there way to her entrance. She very gentle put one finger inside of Siren the slowly added two more. Namora began to pump them in out of Siren, enjoying the feeling of the soft warm silicone that exos sexual parts were made of and the wonderful little staticy squeaks and moans Siren was making. 

Siren was in absolutely ecstasy. The feel of Namors fingers inside her, gradually picking up pace made her circuits buzz with pleasure. When Namora plunged her fingers in slightly deeper and lightly bit the slicon on her neck. The same time siren arched her back in pleasure and let out a staticy purr of pleasure. Her arms and hands went to grip Namoras back. Metal fingers dug into to the glowing purple skin softly as let Siren let solar energy slowly pool to her fingers as she ran her fingers down Namoras sensitive spine. Namora gasped and pulled her face away from sirens neck at the warm sensation on her back. She looked down at the exo underneath her who was looking at her with a cheeky if not slightly shaky smile. Namora pulls her hand out of Siren and begins to sign, a sneaky grin growing on her face

‘ Oh so that's how you wanna play its huh?’

‘Maybe, what are you going to about glowstick’ Sirens signing was shaky but still cocky as ever. Namor let out playful growl and moved her hands to Sirens garter belt and in one quick fluid motion pulled it down to her ankles. Namora moved her body down Sirens body so that her head was between her thighs. Namors pushed her legs open a little more which Siren was happy to help with. Namora, without much warning began to lick at Sirens entrance , her hands gripping the soft silicone of Sirens thighs, namoras fingers needed them, letting her own void energy pool at her fingertips and onto Sirens thighs . 

Siren felt the cold yet tingling sensation of the void energy on the her sensitive inner thighs. That sensation combined with Namora expertly eating her out was enough stimulation to send her to climax with in minutes. When Siren cam she let out a muffled staticy scream of pure ecstasy and pleasure, her body alight with solar energy, mingled with tendrils of void that were coming off of Namora. Siren came down from her high she was panting , steam escaping her mouth. Namora pulled her close kissed her gently on the lips.

‘ I love you Siren.’ Namoras teal eyes were half lidded and sleep but they held nothing but love for Siren. Sirens optics dimmed slightly from fatigue and she raised her hand slightly

‘ And I love you Namora.’ Siren slung her arms around Namora pulling her closer and burying her face in her neck and quickly drifting off to a pleasant sleep.


End file.
